Find your challenge
by elvesandmortals
Summary: Modern!AU: In the city of Las Vegas life is all about two things: Parties, and living with no regrets, but for two pirates this city lives up to its nickname of number four in sin capitals of the world. [Two-Shot fic]


**Title:** Find your challenge  
**Word Count:** 1,248  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing other than the idea.  
**Fandom:** OUAT  
**Rating:** T [mild sexual content]  
**Pairing:** Killian/Milah  
**Summary:** Modern!AU: In the city of Las Vegas life is all about two things: Parties, and living with no regrets, but for two pirates this city lives up to its nickname of number four in sin capitals of the world. [Two-Shot fic]

* * *

[**Part One:** Jealousy]

-!-

"Well then, are we doing this tonight or not?" The warm voice rang like bells, though under toning was frustration. Milah was frustrated to the point that she felt as if everything around her was falling to pieces. It all started when she ran into ex-husband; though the two never _officially_ got a divorce it was clear that she was done with him which was why she left in the first place.

She hadn't expected to see the imp of a man again.

_However,_ she tried to push the thoughts from her mind as she stood in front of the floor length mirror and studied herself for the tenth time since putting on her red dress. It hugged every curve of her body in a perfect manner, while slimming her hips and waist it also made her breasts stand out and with the v-like dip in the neck there was no denying the cleavage that was shown, and then lastly was the cut just above her knees, though she wouldn't normally like something of that nature, she knew this was different because of the shoes she wore: Black heals, just enough to make her long legs seem just a tad longer.

Her hair was a mess of curls that she was holding up as she pushed her pink lips into a thin line. She wore very little make-up, never seeing a need to do so before, and yet her hair was the trouble now. _And then_ she felt a pair of rough, yet warm, hands against her bare shoulders and instantly chills ran through her body as she let her hair fall and her body lean into the warm body behind her. For a moment her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the hands move down from her shoulders and wrap around her hips, though one had strayed to her ass, she made little notice.

"_Perhaps_," The huskiness of his voice, and the warmth of his breath against her ear, sent shivers down Milah's spine. "We should just stay here tonight, have our own party just the two of us, clothing is optional and if you play your cards right you might get your own private show."

Milah laughed at those words, her eyes opened as she turned herself around, so that she was facing Killian, and slowly snaked her own arms around him before looking up at him with bright sky blue eyes that seemed to swim with excitement. "_You'll _give me a show? And here I thought that was a ladies job to strip for her lover, guess that means you're the woman in this relationship Killian." She teased with a smirk.

"Oh, I beg to differ on that one, love." Killian retorted in a playful manner before leaning his head down and brushing his lips gingerly onto Milah's neck. He placed quick kisses here and there, moving in a feverish manner before he pulled his head away and wet his lips with desire.

She could see the lust loom within his baby blue eyes, which brought her cheeks to flush at her own thoughts and inwardly she cursed herself for allowing him to get the best of her, even with just a simple action.

"You didn't answer me, y'know." She replied as she pulled from his grasp and stood with hands placed to her hips.

A roll of his eyes, a slight shake of his head and a heavy sigh was enough for her to know, but he spoke anyways. "Of course we are love, this is after all our job is it not? Oh, and I like the hair up, it suits you in that dress." He stated as he gave her ass a firm smack before he turned to the closet.

Milah stole a glance over her shoulder, watching as Killian dressed in a simple button up shirt, that was tucked into the black trousers he worse, and for a moment her thoughts carried her away before she blinked and saw that he had moved once more and was putting on a vest to accent the shirt. _'By gods his offer is sounding more and more like heaven.'_

-!-

Casinos were easy targets for the couple.

They came in together, and then after making mental marks of where each was going, they generally took off in separate ways only to meet up again once the night was done, but this night was different. Hand-in-hand they walked into one of the night clubs within the walls of the building, but instead of staying together Killian's hand slipped from Milah's as he made his way of the bar, making it seem like he was getting her something.

She knew his game. Go to the bar, find a younger girl and flirt with her, get her a drink, dance with her, etc. She could careless, and honestly she knew he didn't feel a thing for the younger girls, so why was it when she spotted him with a blonde she felt her skin crawl and brows furrow. _'No, don't go thinking those thoughts Milah… He cares for you, he's told you over and over again.'_ She mentally kicked herself as she too made her way of the bar, but the opposite end of where Killian was.

Was it wrong to be so pissed off? No wait, Milah wasn't pissed off she was – no, she wouldn't admit to that because it wasn't true! Ordering a drink for herself, she tried to ignore the laughter that came from the blonde, and even tried to keep her eyes off her, but the way that Killian flirted was almost too much and just as she was about to stalk out she was stopped by someone.

Slowly her eyes looked to see the one who had stopped her and –

"Shit! Rumple, what're you doing here?!" She cursed as she took a step back, only to feel his grasp against her arm.

"What's wrong dearie, upset that another may take your place?" His voice was sickly sweet with a hint of mockery in his words.

Milah tried to break his grasp. "No, now let me go you bastard!"

The older man tightened his grip before letting it drop. "Then if you're not worried dearie, how's about I buy you a drink?"

She rolled her eyes. "I already have one, and I'd sooner become a nun than let you do something for me again."

He was about to reply to her when he stopped himself. His gaze shifted to a cellphone, which brought Milah's gaze to follow as well, before she looked to his face again as she looked up and gave a nod of his head followed by a mumbled goodbye.

Finally, she was alone again.

Turning to face the bar again, Milah's brows furrowed deeper against her forehead when she saw Killian and the blonde where gone, but then she saw them on the floor. Dancing. The way the blonde seemed to ride him set her on edge, she even ran her fingers through his hair and down his face in a sexual manner, but what really got under her skin was how close Killian held her, his hands practically riding down her thighs while he looked like he was grinding into her...

She couldn't do this.

Taking a sip of her drink she made her way to the end of the bar and found an older man and started flirting with him—two could play that game she told herself...


End file.
